Battles Lost and Battles Won
by caffeinationdeprivation
Summary: Erin's battle with sobriety isn't an easy one, but with some newfound support, she might just make it through.


**I**

_Note: this is my first attempt at writing anything... we'll see how this bit goes before I decide whether or not to continue with it._

* * *

"Erin?" He was surprised to see her name pop up when his phone rang.

"David. Hi. I… I'm sorry it's so late…"

He closed the book he had been reading and set it on the table next to him. "It's fine, Erin. What's up?"

"Nothing. Well, no. That's not true. I've been staring at a bottle of bourbon for two hours."

He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be right over."

"No, David. You don't have to do that. I—"

"Erin, listen to me." His voice was gentle and filled with concern. "I know we just started seeing each other, but I care about you and I'm coming over. Okay?"

"Okay." She didn't have the energy to try to talk him out of it, and the company would do her good. "Thank you, David."

"Don't mention it. See you in 20."

* * *

When she opened the door, he had a pint of gelato in one hand and two spoons in the other. She couldn't help but laugh at the very dear, very delicious offering. "David Rossi, you are too much."

"I think I'm just enough." He kissed her quickly before heading straight to the kitchen.

"Now come on, woman. This gelato isn't going to eat itself." She laughed again as she locked the door and headed to the kitchen, joining him at the table. "So, that's the bastard over there, huh?" He gestured to the bottle sitting on the kitchen counter as he handed her a spoon.

"That'd be the one," she replied simply, a twinge of sadness creeping into her voice. She dug into the gelato and took a bite.

"So, what happened?"

She sighed, taking another bite of gelato before she began. "Nothing, really. Suddenly everything just seemed so stressful and overwhelming and I started feeling inadequate and incompetent and it just spiraled downward from there."

"You know those things aren't true though, right?"

She shrugged, digging into the gelato again. "Logically, I do. Well, most of the time. This is delicious, by the way." She pointed her spoon at the container for emphasis. "Anyway, by the end of the day, I had myself pretty beaten down. And before I knew it, I was walking out of the liquor store with the bottle in my hand and driving home. Then I sat down right here, staring at the bottle and a glass, going through every reason why I should and shouldn't just go for it. I wanted it so badly," she closed her eyes and swallowed as her mouth began to water, the craving starting to return again, "—wanted to forget and stop feeling…" her voice trailed off as she took a deep, shaky breath and went in for another bite.

"Why didn't you call your sponsor?"

"I don't know. I thought about it… I guess I wanted to do it on my own, wanted to see if I could. But after two hours—"

"You called me."

She smiled. "I did."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled back at her, and it made her blush.

She laughed lightly, looking down at the table and running the tip of her finger along the edge. "I'm glad you picked up… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"But I did. And now I'm here." He moved closer to her, tucking an errant curl behind her ear, his finger continuing down her jawline to her chin as he gently turned her face toward his, their eyes meeting. "And now, I'm going to kiss you." It was a sweet, slow kiss as he savored the taste and feel of her lips against his. She was nearly breathless when he pulled away and began kissing his way down her neck, her head rolling back to give him better access.

"Mmmm…" She arched into him as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, her breasts aching with desire as his lips continued down her chest. "Let's continue this in the living room," she managed to get out as she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, stilling his movements. He pulled away and looked at her, her skin flushed, head rolled back, her breathing ragged, her eyes opening ever so slowly; it was one of the most breathtaking sights he had ever seen. She led him to the couch, straddling him when he sat down, his hands resting on her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair and lowered her mouth to his, kissing him softly. When her tongue ran across his lower lip, he gripped her hips tighter before opening his mouth to her, their tongues meeting as he moaned into her mouth. His hands slid lower, splaying across her ass as he squeezed gently. Her hips rolled forward against his erection, causing them both to gasp as she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, trying to steady her breathing again. "We should probably stop," she whispered, her lips trailing kisses along the underside of his jaw. "It's getting late…"

He ran his hands up and down her back. "Mmmm… I'm not ready to let go of you just yet."

"Then don't." She sat back slowly, her fingertips tracing small, invisible patterns on his chest as his hands slid back down to her hips. "Stay and hold me."

He eyed her carefully. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I'd rather not be alone tonight," she confessed, trying to stifle a yawn.

He chuckled and patted her thigh. "Okay, sleeping beauty, let's get you to bed. You go get ready and I'll clean up the mess we left in the kitchen."

* * *

He had stripped down to his boxers and was putting his things in a pile when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out. Her hair was down, her makeup gone and she was wearing a delicious purple silk nightie that fell just about mid-thigh. She was an absolute vision, and he couldn't help but stare.

"You're a vision." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even think about them.

"I—"

"You are. You make me want to do wicked things to you."

"Not tonight, Casanova."

They slid beneath the covers as she reached to turn off the lamp and settled back against the warm body behind her, a contented sigh escaping her lips. "David?" She reached for his hand, guiding it to rest against her stomach and covering it with her own.

"Hmm?" He mumbled against her skin, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Thank you for staying."


End file.
